duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Bomberman
Music Bomberman II Title Theme (the music is comprised of different sections from the title theme) Credits *Duane Zuwala *Brandon Lackey Lyrics (Bomberman II Title Theme) Duane: One bomb, two bomb, three bombs blown. The name's Bomberman, like you didn't fuckin' know. I got my, helmet on and my bitches in check. Packed full of ammunition so I get some respect. Take these big ass boots and kick a bomb in your face. Tear the enemies down and put 'em back in their place. I'll make; 9/11 like the 4th of July. On a rocket ship comin' headin' straight for the bad guys. 'Cause I ain't goin' to take no shit. Light the wick on my motherfuckin' dynamite stick. Break the wall down, tear that fuckin' shit out the room! Sneak up on the enemies and seal their doom. Bomberman; and y'all can't fuck with that. Step back, light a smoke, drink a forty and laugh. Tell your boss I'll be there in a minute to front. After I ride this kangaroo and fuckin' scratch my nuts. It's Bomberman, B-B-B-Bomberman. B-B-B-Blowin' shit up all across the land. D-D-D-Destroy the enemies and leavin' this place With a fuckin' hand grenade that'll explode in your face! It's Bomberman. (It's Bomberman.) B-B-B-Blowin' out your brains 'cause I'm the man with the plan. And n-n-nobody fucks with me, bitch. You heard me, oh no.Here comes Bomberman. I'm TNT, I'm Dynamite. I'm here representin', yeah I'm down for life. You can't fuck with the man with the master plan. Bitches think I ain't comin'? You can bet that I am. I got a brand new suit and I can walk through the walls. I don't care if you're a bomber, if you're 10-feet tall! I'm still comin' to get you, shit I'm packin' the heat. They're gonna have to fuckin' scrape your ass off the street. So go ahead nigga, and talk that shit. I guarantee you're gonna live to regret it. Break the wall down, tear that fuckin' shit out the room. Creep up on the enemies and seal their doom. Bomberman; and y'all can't fuck with that! I'll pull the pin and blow a motherfuckin' hole in your ass. So tell your boss I'll be in there in a minute to front. After I ride this kangaroo and fuckin' scratch my nuts. It's Bomberman, B-B-B-Bomberman. B-B-B-Blowin' shit up all across the land. D-D-D-Destroy the enemies and leavin' this place. With a fuckin' hand grenade that'll explode in your face. It's Bomberman. (It's Bomberman!) B-B-B-Blowin' out your brains 'cause I'm the man with the plan. And n-n-nobody fucks with me, bitch. You heard me. Oh no. here comes Bomberman. It's Bomberman, B-B-B-Bomberman. B-B-B-Blowin' shit up all across the land. D-D-D-Destroy the enemies and leavin' this place With a fuckin' hand grenade that'll explode in your face! It's Bomberman. (It's Bomberman.) B-B-B-Blowin' out your brains 'cause I'm the man with the plan. And n-n-nobody fucks with me, bitch. You heard me, oh no. Here comes Bomberman. Explodin' mines one bomb at a time. I'll stab you in the ear if you don't feel my rhyme. It's Bomberman baby, I'm the cream of the crop. I'm gonna need a crowbar to get your bitch off my cock! Do a little jig and blow a hole in your face. Disco dance to Prince and take a leak on your grave. If you ain't feelin' me bitch, I don't give a fuck!- Tell'em Brandon! BrandO: I'll kick you in the face if you don't step off my nuts!